This invention relates to an ice fishing tip-up and more particularly to a means for activating an audible or visual signal to alert a fisherman when a fish has engaged the hook of the ice fishing device.
The prior art discloses a plurality of devices for alerting a fisherman that a fish has struck the hook of an ice fishing apparatus. Wieting et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,788 is directed to a ice fishing apparatus utilizing three distinct means for alerting the fisherman of a strike. The Wieting et al patent is directed toward a tip-up formed out of a transparent material to house an illumination means therein. In addition, upon activation of the tip-up, the device simultaneously relays an audible and an additional visual signal to the fisherman. The means for activating the audible and visual signal is comprised of an electrified coil spring which completes a circuit when the tip-up is in the signaling position.
Odney U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,514 shows a fishing device and a signaling system indicating the presence of a fish striking the bait. When the fish strikes the bait, the upward movement of the fishing line support member causes the closing of a switch element which activates the audible and visual signal.
In view of the prior art, it would be desirable to develop a more efficient means for activating the audible and/or visual signal alerting the fisherman that a fish has struck the bait.